Mars
Mars (Sol IV) is the fourth planet in the Sol system. Originally uninhabitable, it was officially colonized by humans in the early 22nd century. The government that united the disparate settlements and colonies, and seceded from the Earth nation-states and corporations that had founded them, was known as the Confederated Martian Colonies. ( ) Corporal Chang, one of the MACOs aboard ''Enterprise'' in 2153-54, was a veteran of the Martian Freehold Uprisings. ( ) By the mid-22nd century, a project called Blue Horizon existed to transform certain areas of Mars into arable land. ( ) In 2261, an environmental activist group, Whole Earth, sabotaged a terraforming experiment directed by Carol Marcus at Promethei Terra in Mars's southern hemisphere. One of the members of Dr. Marcus's team was Leila Kalomi. ( ) Astronomical data Location *Alpha Quadrant **Sol sector (Sector 001) ***Sol system Name(s) *Mars *Sol IV Moon(s) *Phobos *Deimos ** New Creswell (Star Trek: G) Mars' two oddly shaped moons (which may be considered planetoids), Phobos ("fear") and Deimos ("panic"), were named for the two horses that drove the Roman god Mars' chariot. Orbital facilities * Chandley Shipyards ( ) * Phobos Fleet Yards * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards (orbital component) Cities and towns * Arcadia Lake (Starfleet Guides, vol. 1: Starfleet Academy Student Handbook) * Ares City, the capital * Bradbury City * Brennanville, Eastern Hemisphere (Reischl's Guide to Ships of the Fleet) * Caravalla (Starfleet Academy Student Handbook) * Cydonia ( ) * Endurance ( ) * Ghazzat Hashim ( : "Esteban") * Gusev Crater (Star Trek: Poseidon (RPG)) * Hellas Planitia (The Starfleet Museum: Pyotr Velikiy Class and ''Constitution ''Class) * Mars Colony 1 ( ) * Marsport (Starfleet Academy Student Handbook) * Martian Colony 3 ( , Star Trek is..., Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) * Martian Colony Four (Star Trek: Avenger: "Just Another Run Around the Block") * New Chicago ( ) * Nouveau Bashar, Western Hemisphere (Reischl's Guide to Ships of the Fleet) * Palyria (Starfleet Academy Student Handbook) * Popé Pueblo (aka "Canyontown") ( ) * Port Lowell (The Starfleet Museum: Gagarin''-Class Light Cruisers'') * Rousseau (Starfleet Academy Student Handbook) * Tiber Basin (Starfleet Academy Student Handbook) * Tritium (Starfleet Academy Student Handbook) * Utopia Planitia * Vandalia (Starfleet Academy Student Handbook) * Wallace ( ) Notable natives and residents of Mars Natives and longtime residents are referred to as Martians. *Mia Colti (early 23rd century) *Ava Sigurdsdottir (early 23rd century) *Ken Chau (born 2223) *Nikolai Barstow (born 2229) *Lawrence H. Styles (born ca. 2231) *Robert Pachico (born 2240) *Mick Kellor (late 23rd century) *Iwan Alvarez (born 2280) *Dave Doss (early 24th century) *Maxine Vasser (born 2347) *Karen Howe (born 2349) *Aeon Ryku (born 2352) *Elizabeth Shelby *Olivia Lung (born 2436) Non-native born *Carl Stoeffles (born 2258, Earth; moved to Mars in 2262) *Leah Brahms (moved to Mars, 2355) *Federation President Jaresh-Inyo (Grazer; moved to Mars, 2373) Namesake starships A destroyer, [[USS Mars (NCC-525)|USS Mars]], was on active duty in the 23rd century. ( ) There was a ''Phobos'' subclass of the ''Loknar'' class frigates. These were in service during the early 24th century, among them the [[USS Gunterman (NCC-8506)|USS Gunterman]]. (Star Trek: Of Gods and Men) Alternate continuities In at least the continuity, ruins of a long-dead civilization were found on Mars. Some believe these to be remnants of the Slaver Empire. (Orion Press: "Ad Astra Per Aspera") * Category:Alpha Quadrant planets Category:Class K planets Category:Sol system